The invention concerns a process for the manufacture of a meringue for use in meringue-garnished pastries which will retain its stiffness after whipping which comprises the use of water, gelatine, whipping agents and sugar substitutes to form the meringue.
The beet and cane sugars of confectionaries of all types are bing replaced either completely or in part for reasons of health by other sweetening substances which contain less calories and which are less dangerous to the human body. In addition to sugar substitutes such as fructose which have been in use for some time, xylitol (i.e., C.sub.5 H.sub.7 (OH).sub.5) is now also being used as a sugar substitute. For example, xylitol has been used in the manufacture of chewing gum, candies and pastries. However, xylitol has the disadvantage that it has a low compatibility with respect to foaming. In other words, it will alter the surface tension of a meringue whip in such manner that it will cause the meringue to collapse within a short period of time. For this reason it was not feasible heretofore to utilize xylitol in the manufacture of meringue-garnished pastries.
It is therefore the aim of the invention to provide a process that will make it possible to produce a meringue which will retain its stiffness after whipping for meringue-garnished pastries even when using xylitol.